


Squeaky Clean

by zealousvagrant



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Smut, dom!Bolin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealousvagrant/pseuds/zealousvagrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP Broh in a bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeaky Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [WIP art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10045) by generalirohshonor. 



Bolin couldn’t believe his eyes when he walked into the Fire Nation Palace. It was so much more elaborate and beautiful than the Sato Manor, and up until that moment, was the biggest house he’d ever seen. The young earthbender was shocked at the sheer size of it, his feet itching to be free of their boots so he could really see every glorious inch of it.

He wanted to explore, to really delve into the majesty of it all, but his desires were cut short by a bedraggled general.

“I am covered in sea grime and smoke. Can we please get cleaned up?”

Bo’s heart melted. Iroh’s hair was a mess, hanging in his face and sticking up at odd angles in the back, his bright red uniform now a dull dusty umber. He could see the beads of sweat on his upper lip, the stubble on his jaw masked by the shadow of warship smoke. Bo is used to the healthy coating of earth- but his lover? Not so much.

As soon as their bags are dumped in Iroh’s lavish chambers, the clothes fall like snow: silent and dangerous. The general stands nude before the stunned earthbender.

“Your presence is required in the tub, Sifu Bolin.”

He can’t discard his own clothes fast enough.

===============

Bolin has never been a huge fan of baths. 

They take too long to run properly, and never last long enough. He thinks, if he were a firebender, baths would be more enjoyable: none of this eyeballing the temperature or getting cold in the middle of a good scrub. But he’s not a firebender, so he takes showers and enjoys leisurely swims in Asami’s pool.

This particular bath, however, has a very naked, very accomodating firebender soaking in it, covered in fragrant foam and perfectly warmed water lapping at his creamy skin.

So he caves. 

He rescinds his entire opinion about baths, and by association, bath-tubs- and jumps right into the water. 

The water engulfs him perectly, and he can’t tell where the border between his skin and the soapy liquid has chosen to be. He has his back against the wall of the tub, his wet lover between his legs, and his heart has not had a chance to slow down. 

His slippery back rubs against his anxious chest and groin, as Bolin wills himself to avoid getting hard at all costs. Iroh leans his head back on one of his lover’s huge shoulders and sighs, finally content.

“You know, if you keep yourself from getting hard too long, you’re going to earthbend us into the room downstairs,” he states casually.

Bolin turns bright red, and lets himself relax, feeling the arousal pickle under his skin like plates of earth, shifting. Fully, and painfully hard now, he chuckles nervously.

“I- uh- I didn’t want to offend you.”

Iroh turns around to look him in the eye. He pulls the younger man into a loose, one-armed embrace, kneeling before him. Bolin swallows thickly, letting a free hand play with the wet strands of the general’s dark hair, idly marvelling at its soft pliability. 

“Bolin.”

He persists in his interest, twirling the locks between two thick fingers, blinking nervously in a poorly-planned attempt to ignore the topic at hand.

“Bolin.”

“Yeah?”

“You thought I would be offended?”

His eyes are downcast now, the blush on his cheeks caused by somethingmore than their intimacy and the heat of the bathwater.

“Well, I am.”

His eyes bug out, stunned and anxious and oh, so, very afraid- and confused at the fact that he’s still hard.

“I am so incredibly offended that the love of my life is aroused by being with me in a bathtub, naked. I am livid. Incredibly furious at the audacity that he has managed to display after I have opened my home to him. The nerve he has.”

Bo knows he’s being sarcastic, but the ominous threat in his voice makes his cock twitch. He loves that low, authoritative voice. He also loves that firm hand of his, stroking him under the water.

“I should throw you in a dungeon. Have you whipped for your insolence and humiliated for your disrespect.”

Bolin’s throat has checked out for the day. He cannot make a single sound, but his flesh is doing all the talking Iroh needs.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you? You dirty street urchin. I ought to make you my personal slave boy.”

The earthbender’s cock jerks violently within the general’s grasp. When the hand moves, it’s all Bolin can do not to sink underwater, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Overwhelmed with sensation, the younger man has abandoned all hope of remaining decorous.

“S-s-sir?”

“Speak.”

“May I fuck you?”

Now it’s Iroh’s turn to blush, stroking his lover with resolute, unabashed passion.

“Kiss me first.”

So he does.

Their lips come together with a breathless whisper of joy, wet skin sliding on wet skin, the dull prickle of stubble adding an edge of pain to the pleasure. Bolin’s hands roam from Iroh’s hair down his back to his subtly rounded buttocks, where they tease and stroke. With the tip of a thick finger inside him, the general moans in his throat. The earthbender’s hands become bolder, spreading Iroh with long, gliding movements. When his hips tremble, Bolin sets him on hands and knees and positions himself behind Iroh.

The head of his cock resting against the firebender’s tense bud, Bolin growls into the general’s ear.

“Now what was that punishment you were talking about?”

He thrusts in sharply, letting the heat of Iroh’s insides grasp and pull at him wetly. The bathwater leaves a cool grip on his entire body, the air heavy with steam and soapy fragrance. The water laps at his balls and thighs as he plunges himself into the moaning mess Iroh has become, bucking his hips with rough pleasure.

Iroh holds on for dear life, but his lover is going too fast for him. His orgasm is ripped from his body, splashing into the water and leaving him limp- numbly enjoying the sensation of Bolin driving into him over and over again.

The erratic clenching of Iroh around him feels almost too good to be true, and his own climax follows shortly.

They sink back into the warm water, bubbles still agitated by the exhuberance of their lovemaking. Iroh sighs contentedly, his head against Bolin’s chest. The earthbender moans- exhausted but happy, and wraps his arms around the general.

“I love baths.”

**Author's Note:**

> posted on tumblr: http://atomic-comic.tumblr.com/post/27751508642/so-this-happened-today


End file.
